Cosas de caninos
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Kouga solo quería molestar un poco al perro, acorralarlo, hacerlo sentir miedo, que le mirara con los ojos llorosos, que le suplicara... ¿Que le suplicara qué exactamente? Algo raro estaba pasando por la cabeza del lobo y el shampoo de Kagome no ayuda para nada. -Fic para el concurso ¡Adictos al crack! del Foro ¡Siéntate! de Inuyasha.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y demás personajes no son míos,los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia, por la cual no gano nada aparte de desveladas, dolores de cabeza, bloqueos mentales, 20% más de nicotina en mi organismo y adicción al yaoi ?

Este fic es en respuesta al concurso Crack del foro ¡Siéntate! de Inuyasha aquí mismo en ffdotnet.

**Nota de la autora:**Jamás, y lean bien esto: Jamás voy a volver a ver a Inuyasha y a Kouga de la misma forma. Ahora va na tener que estar juntos u.u para siempre.

* * *

**Cosa de caninos**

Joder, ahora sí estaban en problemas, y en graves problemas. El demonio mandado por Náraku sabía que Inuyasha estaría indefenso esa noche, por eso había atacado la aldea. Miroku y Sango estaban en la aldea de los exterminadores con Kirara y Shippo. Kouga había decidido quedarse con la anciana Kaede a esperar el regreso de Kagome que había ido a su era. Algo sobre "exámenes" y "preparatoria" que realmente no entendía mucho. En resumen, solo estaban el perro idiota y él.

—Enserio eres inútil, cara de perro —le dijo Kouga antes de tomarlo por la cintura y cargarlo a un costado de él.

—¿Pero qué crees que haces? —Inuyasha forcejeó para librarse del agarre del lobo, pero en su estado de humano era imposible que lo lograra. En un último ataque de furia y vergüenza ante la situación, mordió el brazo de Kouga.

—¡Mierda! —El lobo le dio un golpe en la cabeza al humano por haberlo mordido. —Estate quieto, idiota. Trato de alejarnos de la aldea, de esa forma el demonio nos seguirá y los humanos no sufrirán daños. —Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta internarse en el bosque donde por fin soltó a Inuyasha. —¿Por qué carajos te coloras?

—¿Quién mierda se está colorando? —le gritó por respuesta. Sabía que se había colorado, le daba vergüenza y coraje que el sucio lobo tuviera que salvarle el pescuezo. Si no fuera por su estúpida condición de Hanyou, habría terminado con ese demonio con un solo golpe de colmillo de acero. No podía esperar a ser un youkai completo.

Kouga estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando el demonio araña les alcanzó. "_El maldito es rápido para su tamaño_" pensó el moreno mientras inconscientemente posicionaba a Inuyasha detrás de él.

—No me trates como si fuera una mujer en peligro —le gruñó desde atrás mientras tomaba en sus manos a colmillo de acero.

—Claro, buena idea, usa la espada que no se transforma cuando eres humano. Igual y le hace falta un picadientes cuando acabe con nosotros. — Kouga logró repeler el primer ataque de las patas delanteras de la araña, pero con tantos juegos de patas, el segundo llega demasiado rápido para poder bloquearlo.

El hanyou reacciona a tiempo protegiéndolos con la funda de Tessaiga. Incluso sin transformarse, la funda es lo suficientemente fuerte para los ataques bestiales del demonio. —Idiota, la funda es resistente y ¿qué es un picadientes?

El joven lobo nuevamente se lanza al ataque contra la araña gigante arremetiendo patadas en su cara, olvidando la pregunta de Inuyasha. La bestia lanza su telaraña atrapándolo efectivamente en sus redes, dejándolo inmóvil y haciendo que caiga al suelo rodando unos metros hasta topar con un árbol. Kouga pelea contra el hilo pegajoso, pero le cuesta mucho trabajo liberarse. La bestia se centra en el humano.

Una lluvia de fuertes golpes, seguida por mordidas, cae sobre el ahora pelinegro. Intenta defenderse como puede, pero la funda no resistirá mucho más. Voltea desesperadamente a los lados buscando alguna forma de distraer al demonio, pero sus ojos negros solo logran divisar los ojos azules del lobo un instante y después desaparecen.

—¡Agh! —El grito le toma desprevenido. En un segundo el cuerpo del moreno está encima de él protegiéndole de la mordida de la araña. Un colmillo se clava ferozmente en la pierna del lobo, haciendo que un chorro de sangre caiga sobre sus ropas de rata de fuego. —Muévete —le dice antes de levantarse y retirar el colmillo de su pierna, lo cual crea un horrible sonido mientras desgarra su piel. Cojeando y aguantándose el dolor, el lobo arremete contra la araña logrando enterrar el colmillo en sus ojos dejándola parcialmente ciega. Para rematar, lo entierra en el centro de su cabeza. La enorme bestia se tambalea peligrosamente, golpeando a Inuyasha en el proceso, hasta que cae torpemente por un barranco. Kouga no se espera a ver si el demonio a muerto, coge al humano-temporal y corre nuevamente hasta llegar a una cascada, esperando que con el agua el aroma de ellos desaparezca un poco y les dé tiempo de recuperarse.

Inuyasha parece decir algo en su estado inconsciente. Kouga se detiene para saber si está herido, lo deja caer un poco demasiado fuerte en el suelo y lo observa. Al principio, lo que sea que el híbrido decía no podía entenderlo, pero al final acercó su oído a su boca para escucharlo, le daba curiosidad lo que el cara de perro decía entre sueños.

—Huele bien. —Fue lo que logró escuchar. Por un instante el lobo se quedó sin palabras mientras abría los ojos como platos ante el comentario. "_Perro idiota, hablando incoherencias desmayado_" pensó mientras se alejaba para lavarse la sangre de la herida, pero inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse entumecido. Primero la pierna y poco a poco el resto del cuerpo. "_Veneno_" fue lo último que su cerebro alcanzó a procesar antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Había algo en el aire que olía bien, pero no podía describir qué era. Había un aroma a lobo mezclado con lo que fuera que oliera bien, y eso le perturbaba. Al mismo tiempo ambos aromas se fueron desvaneciendo causando una molestia dentro de él. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que algo se le estaba encajando en la espalda. Poco a poco comenzó a retomar poder de su conciencia y logró despertar.

Le dolía mucho el costado derecho donde había recibido el impacto de una de las patas de la araña, de no ser por Tessaiga seguramente se habría roto varias costillas. Afortunadamente, solo tenía rasguños y moretones. Se incorporó lentamente observando a su alrededor. Lo primero que vio fue la cascada y segundos después reparó en el cuerpo del lobo.

—Oi, lobo maloliente —le llamó, pero el otro no pareció inmutarse por el insulto. Algo dentro de él se alarmó ante esta falta de respuesta. Se acercó al cuerpo del moreno y observó cómo respiraba erráticamente y estaba cubierto gotas de sudor frío que no pintaban para nada bien. —Maldita sea —masculló mientras analizaba la herida de la pierna. El estúpido había corrido con él a cuestas para alejarse del demonio araña antes de atender su herida, ¿acaso era más idiota de lo que el hanyou pensaba? Observó nuevamente cómo el pecho del youkai subía y bajaba en un intento desesperado de mantenerse con vida. Si no hacía algo pronto el veneno entraría directamente a su corazón y dejaría de latir. Con cuidado, tomó la pierna del lobo en sus manos y con algo de renuencia pegó sus labios al muslo izquierdo del moreno. Comenzó a succionar todo el veneno que pudo para después escupirlo. —Más te vale que no mueras, idiota.

Arrastró el cuerpo del Ookami hasta una apertura en una de las cuevas, que en su condición actual demostró ser todo un problema, y se dedicó a acarrear agua para calmar su fiebre. Se sentó cansado al lado del moreno y se quitó su haori para ponerlo sobre su cuerpo que temblaba de frío. En pocas horas amanecería y recuperaría su fuerzas, hasta entonces lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse escondido y esperar que el inútil líder del clan de los lobos no muriera.

* * *

Kouga despertó cuando el sol de la mañana comenzó a atravesar sus párpados. Se revolvió incómodamente en el suelo cuando sintió cómo se enredaba en algo. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse que estaba abrazando el haori rojo del medio perro. Se quedó unos instantes así, hasta que la realidad lo golpeó tan fuerte como la jodida araña de la noche anterior. Se levantó inmediatamente y dejó la prenda lejos de él en la cueva. La pierna le dolía un poco y la fiebre no había desaparecido por completo. En medio de sus delirios de enfermo, tenía la pequeña, pero indudablemente persistente idea de que Inuyasha había succionado el veneno de su muslo. Por alguna razón, esto le incomodaba. ¿Le incomodaba? Era un sentimiento extraño, ¿realmente le incomodaba? Había algo en la punta de su estómago que parecía revolotear cuando pensaba en la boca del hanyou sobre su piel. Siempre había pensado que los labios de otra persona deberían ser cálidos, pero los de Inuyasha habían estado fríos; claro que en su mente siempre pensaba en labios de una hembra, no de un perro idiota.

—Necesito aire fresco —le dijo a nadie en especial mientras sacudía su cabeza para alejar el recuerdo de los fríos labios del otro joven. Buscó al medio perro por los alrededores, pero no parecía estar cerca. Seguramente estaría buscando al demonio araña que los atacó la noche anterior, conociéndole no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Llegó hasta una parte de la cascada que parecía tener aguas tranquilas. "_Perfecto para limpiarme_" pensó mientras se acercaba a la orilla y se despojaba de sus ropas. La herida en su muslo izquierdo no se veía tan mal como antes de que se desmayara. Esto apoyaba la teoría de que Inuyasha le había salvado la vida la noche anterior. Se metió en el agua fría, dejando que regresara la temperatura de su cuerpo a la normalidad. De repente se encontró recordando el peso del hanyou en sus brazos. "_Pesa menos de lo que esperaba_" siempre andaba por ahí alardeando de su fuerza y la había experimentado de primera mano, por lo que creía que su cuerpo sería algo más pesado. "_Apenas un poco más que Kagome_" pensó. ¿Qué carajos hacía comparando al cara de perro con su hermosa mujer? Sumergió la cabeza en el agua esperando que el frío también le calmara los pensamientos. Entonces recordó que aún le quedaban de esos sobres extraños que la miko le había regalado. "Shampú" le decía ella. Abrió un sobre y lo echó sobre su cabello, masajeándolo tal y como ella le había dicho. Le gustaba esa cosa, siempre olía bien y hacia que su cabello fuera más fácil de manejar.

* * *

Estaba rastreando a ese maldito demonio para darle su merecido cuando su nariz captó un aroma que llamó su atención. Su olfato lo había guiado de regreso a una cascada. Del otro lado de las rocas, probablemente estaba la fuente del aroma. Tenía una leve idea de que quien fuera que emitía ese olor, estaba tomando un baño. No debería ir a ver, él no era un pervertido como Miroku, pero jamás había olida algo tan delicioso en su vida. Kagome solía tener un aroma que lo atraía inconscientemente, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Fuera lo que fuera, se le antojaba y con ganas.

¿Debería ver o no debería ver? Su cabeza le dolía con tanto pensar las cosas.

-¡Agh!- levantó las manos y se revolvió el cabello mientras trataba de pensar en una solución a su dilema. Pero su olfato decidió por él: antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerse, ya había corrido hasta una roca por encima de los arbustos para observar al otro lado. Lo que observó hizo que el mundo tomara un rumbo completamente diferente.

¿Cómo era posible que algo que oliera tan mal siempre, en estos momentos desprendiera un aroma tan… apetecible?

A unos metros de él, un hombre moreno de cabellos obscuros estaba tomando un baño. Trató de fingir que no reconocía de quién se trataba, pero era imposible mentirse. Por más que lo negara, reconocería la figura del líder del clan de los lobos donde fuera. Incluso aunque no quisiera hacerlo. "_Algo tiene que estar mal conmigo_" pensó mientras intentaba desviar la mirada del cuerpo del joven lobo. Terminó recargándose en las rocas dándole la espalda a la cascada, el aroma seguía llamándolo desde el otro lado, pero iba a resistirse, al menos hasta que el lobo terminara de bañarse.

Esperó un tiempo, hasta que estuvo seguro de escuchar al lobo salir del agua y ponerse su "ropa" si a eso se le podía considerar así. Bajó de las rocas hasta llegar donde el otro joven estaba sentado sobre una roca.

—Tardaste en llegar, bestia. —Kouga había olfateado a Inuyasha desde hace rato. Lo que no entendía era por qué no se había acercado antes.

—Perdí el rastro de la araña —respondió el inu. Inconscientemente intentaba mantenerse alejado del lobo, por alguna extraña razón le parecía más "seguro" mantenerse a distancia.

—Inútil, para variar —murmuró el pelinegro sabiendo que el hanyou lo escucharía sin problemas. Le parecía extraño que el perro se mantuviera tan alejado, normalmente ya estaría tratando de propinarle un golpe. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

—Pues lo mismo para ti, anoche no parecías muy útil que digamos. —Comenzó a molestarse con el lobo malagradecido. De no haber sido por él, habría muerto envenenado.

Kouga se volteó furioso. —Para empezar, yo te salvé primero. —Se levantó de su lugar en la roca y le dio la espalda al perro. Desde un principio todo era culpa de ese estúpido perro, la araña le estaba siguiendo a él, ¿es que no podía ser un poco agradecido?

Inuyasha observó al lobo con odio, hasta que miró su cabello suelto. Kouga aún no había tenido tiempo de amarrarlo en la coleta que normalmente usaba. El negro intenso de su cabello era bastante fuerte en comparación con el azul del agua y el verde de los árboles. También parecía mecerse con una suavidad anormal con el viento, casi como bailando con él y ese aroma embriagador que desprendía era insoportable. A la mierda con el jodido lobo, ojalá y se quedara calvo, y a la mierda con Sesshomarou ése también tenía el cabello perfecto. ¿Por qué solo él tenía un cabello tan rebelde y tan poco agraciado?

Sin darse cuenta, estiró la mano hasta tomar unos mechones del cabello negro entre sus dedos y los retorció levemente, sintiendo lo sedosos que eran, tal y como se los había imaginado.

—¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo? —¡El perro rabioso le estaba agarrando el cabello! Seguro ahora se lo tendría que cortar.

Inuyasha reaccionó de un salto alejándose del lobo. ¿Qué estaba mal con su cabeza?

—Yo… ¡feh! —se cruzó de brazos enfadado y gruñó a Kouga. —Tu estúpido cabello se enredó en mis garras, deberías cortarlo.

—Mira quién va a hablar. Tu cabello es más estorboso que el mío y más feo. Como el de un perro mugroso. —Por instinto Kouga retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse del otro joven. No tenía por qué decirle que el color de su cabello era simplemente hechizante. No tenía absolutamente nada que ver con que fuera su cabello, el lobo le atribuía esta inexplicable fascinación al hecho de que era plateado, como la luna. Todos saben cuánto se sienten los lobos atraídos por la luna, eso era todo.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Inuyasha a la defensiva. Ya, sabía que su cabello no figuraba entre los mejores, pero tampoco era para que el lobo altanero lo pusiera en evidencia. —¿Y a dónde carajos vas cobarde?

Kouga se enfureció. Si el perro ignorante quería pelea, dejaría en claro de una vez por todas quién era más fuerte de los dos. —Solo me alejaba de tu mal olor.

—Aquí el único que apesta a lobo mojado ¡eres tú! —Mentía, completamente estaba mintiendo, pero eso el otro no tenía por qué saberlo. Le mostró los colmillos y afiló sus garras. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con ese lobo impertinente, era momento de demostrarle que no eran amigos ni nada que se le pareciera.

Los ojos azules del lobo le miraron de forma retadora y algo … ¿seductora?

—Eso no decías anoche —la media sonrisa del lobo hizo que al hanyou se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Presentía peligro, mucho peligro. Sin poder detenerse a pensarlo dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿De qué estás hablando idiota? —preguntó intentando fingir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que fuera a responder el lobo. Su mirada denotaba un poco de pánico y el lobo podía oler su temor.

—Decías que olía bien mientras te pegabas a mí —le dijo sonriendo de manera malévola. Sus ojos azules reflejaban los ambarinos del hanyou. Por cada paso que el perro daba hacia atrás el lobo daba uno hacia adelante, con cadencia, como acorralando a su presa.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? —Nuevamente intentó que su voz no temblara, pero sentía un temor que no había sentido antes. No era solo temor, era una especie de ansia, como en anticipación de algo. El lobo no iba a matarlo, ¿verdad? Dio otro paso atrás hasta que topó con las rocas donde antes estaba oculto. Su espalda tocó el frío elemento y tembló un poco. Los ojos azules jamás dejaron de verle profundamente, como si pudieran atravesarlo. —Jamás diría una estupidez como esa.

El lobo siguió acercándose lentamente. El perro ya no tenía hacia dónde huir. Realmente estaba disfrutando del momento y le parecía gracioso que Inuyasha insistiera tanto en mentirle, solo jugaría un poco con él. Era todo lo que quería: ponerlo un poco en apuros, verlo asustado, acorralado, ver sus ojos llorosos y suplicantes que le imploraran … ¿Que le imploraran qué? A la poca distancia que se encontraba del inu, podía verse reflejado en sus ojos ambarinos. A pesar de que el sonido de la cascada detrás de ellos seguía ahí, lo que retumbaba en sus oídos era su corazón acelerado. ¿Tanto así quería cazarle? Una parte de su cabello plateado se encontraba atorado entre las rocas, alargó la mano y lo tomó entre sus dedos, imitando lo que el perro había hecho momentos antes. Definitivamente su cabello no era bonito, pero el color era algo inigualable y sin duda alguna le fascinaba.

El hanyou observó sin aliento los movimientos asesinos del lobo. Tenía que moverse y tenía que moverse rápido. Lamentablemente, su cuerpo no pensaba de la misma forma. Parecía como si una fuerza demoníaca le mantuviera pegado a la roca. Quería moverse, zafarse del hechizo, quería alejarse del lobo, pero a escasos centímetros de su nariz, el delicioso aroma que desprendía el cabello del pelinegro era demasiado como para resistirse. ¿De verdad quería alejarse?. Ver al otro tocar su cabello con tanta naturalidad entre sus dedos hizo que le dieran ganas de golpearlo. ¿Quién le había dado permiso de tocarlo?. Intentó decirle algo, gritarle que se quitara, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un pequeño —No… — ¿Desde cuándo había perdido la capacidad de hablar?

Kouga seguía viendo las reacciones del perro y cada una de ellas le fascinaba más. Hasta que vio sus labios que se curvaron en un intento vano de decir algo, pero lo único que emitieron fue un sonido que hizo que el lobo quisiera comerlo inmediatamente. En lugar de eso se encontró preguntándose si sus labios seguirían fríos. Quizá había sido sólo porque él tenía fiebre la noche anterior, quizá en realidad si fueran cálidos como se los había imaginado. Se acercó un poco más al inu, hasta que las respiraciones de ambos comenzaron a fundirse y sin decir nada ambas cesaron al mismo tiempo instantes antes de que el lobo acabara con el espacio que les separaba. Kouga cerró los ojos instintivamente mientras Inuyasha los abría por ambos.

En realidad fue cuestión de milisegundos, pero a los dos les pareció mucho más que eso. Apenas había sido un pequeño roce, cuando un rugido feroz proveniente del bosque les abofeteó con la fría y cruda palma de la realidad. Ambos jóvenes se separaron inmediatamente y se vieron incrédulos el uno al otro. El color rojo era bastante notable en ambas caras, aunque si era de enojo o de otra cosa era completamente debatible.

—¡Aggh! —gritó Inuyasha sacando su Tessaiga y atacando rápidamente en dirección de Kouga. El lobo pensó en esquivar el ataque, pero su pierna aún no sanaba del todo. Se dejó caer al suelo y cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe de la espada mortal, pero nunca llegó. En lugar de eso escuchó a Inuyasha echar maldiciones a sus espaldas. —¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —Comenzó a cortar cada una de las patas de la araña sin miramientos ni culpa. —¡Muere, muere! —Los gritos y los golpes continuaron incluso después de que la araña quedara reducida a solo algo de escombros. Kouga se encontraba anonadado mirando la escena, temió que en cualquier momento Inuyasha perdiera el control y se convirtiera en un Youkai de sangre pura, entonces sí tendría problemas. — Y tú —le siseó mirándole con ojos asesinos. —O te agarras el jodido cabello o te lo corto.

Kouga no tuvo que recibir la orden, porque era una orden, dos veces antes de tomar su cabello y colocarlo en una coleta como era su estilo. Aún seguía clavado en el lugar donde se había dejado caer cuando comenzó el ataque de histeria del hanyou. El perro le pasó de largo sin siquiera voltear a verlo y se dirigió a la cueva a recoger su haori.

—Creo que acabo de tener las 24 horas más extrañas de mi vida —dijo el lobo cuando se quedó solo. Se levantó del suelo y cojeando se dirigió hacia la cueva donde estaba el perro rabioso. Cuando lo vio enfurruñado en una de las rocas a la entrada del escondite se quedó plantado a unos cuántos metros. ¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer ahora?. Hace unos cuantos minutos le había besado. ¡Había besado a ese perro pulgoso, maloliente, desagradecido, maleducado e insoportable!. Estaba a punto de volverse loco cuando una voz interior, probablemente de su bestia que mantenía guardada, le dejó saber lo peor de todo. "_Volverías a hacerlo_" escuchó en su cabeza. Intentó negarse mentalmente, convencerse de que era una mentira y una estupidez, pero interiormente lo sabía. Se moría por volver a hacerlo.

—¡No me mires así! —gritó el peliplateado cuando observó la mirada del lobo. Los ojos azules parecían estárselo comiendo solo con verlo. Se sentía bastante indefenso aun cuando colmillo de acero estaba vibrando en su mano. —Te acercas y te mato.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que estén peleando tan temprano? —una voz sacó a ambos de sus deseos mortales de atacar al otro. Kagome acababa de bajar de su bicicleta y veía a ambos hombres con sospecha. —Hola, he seguido la presencia de tus fragmentos —le dijo a Kouga mientras le sonreía.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de tener un ataque de histeria nuevamente. —¡Ka…Kagome! ¿Cuánto…qué…desde cuándo llevas ahí? —le preguntó tartamudeando y atropellando sus palabras. El lobo sencillamente se dio de golpes mentalmente por la estúpida reacción del perro. ¿Es que no podía ser más discreto?

Kagome sacó de su mochila unas vendas, pastillas para el dolor y algo de desinfectante para el líder de los lobos. Mientras le hacía señas al ojiazul para que se sentara a su lado miró fulminantemente a Inuyasha. —Ah, lo he visto todo —le contestó mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente con un dedo.

De la impresión, el hanyou dejó caer a Tessaiga al suelo, mientras volvía a colorarse hasta igualar sus ropas. El lobo sencillamente se dedicó a mirar a otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa. Estaban jodidos, Kagome había visto todo y no había manera alguna de explicarle lo que había sucedido. Aunque, en realidad, ¿qué había sucedido? No era como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo o alguna especie de control mental. ¿Qué excusa tenían?

—¡No es lo que parece! —se defendió el perro mientras apuntaba al lobo. —¡Él me atacó primero! —gritó desesperado. Kouga resopló ante la mentira. ¡Pero si él era quien le había espiado mientras se bañaba!

Kagome terminó de vendar la pierna de kouga y nuevamente volteó a ver a Inuyasha incriminatoriamente. —No mientas, Koga apenas iba llegando a la cueva cuando tú lo amenzaste con tu espada gigante. Él ni siquiera había hecho nada.

Las caras de ambos jóvenes se pusieron incluso más coloradas. Kouga estalló en un ataque de risa que hizo que Kagome le mirara como a un loco y que Inuyasha se enfureciera aún más. El hanyou salió echando humo por la cabeza de la cueva y se dedicó a patear una roca.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? —preguntó la chica mientras guardaba nuevamente su kit de primeros auxilios en su -exageradamente grande- mochila amarilla.

—No te preocupes Kagome —le respondió el youkai mientras se ponía de pie y la tomaba de las manos. —Pase lo que pase, serás la única mujer de mi vida.

Las orejas del perro parecieron moverse un poco ante el comentario posesivo del lobo. Ese maldito lobo estaba coqueteando de nuevo. Golpeó con más ganas la roca ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetear con Kagome? y enfrente de él, que descaro. ¿Por qué estaba tomándola de las manos?. Inuyasha detuvo su ataque a la pobre roca cuando cayó en cuenta de algo: Le molestaba que coqueteara con Kagome, eso no era raro, pero ¿por qué tenía el sentimiento de traición por parte de koga y no de Kagome? —Agh…— nuevamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza para sacudirse el cabello mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Eh, deja de hacer eso —le llamó la atención el lobo mientras se acercaba a él. —Por eso tienes el cabello tan feo. —Una media sonrisa adorno su rostro resaltando el azul de sus ojos. El ambarino le miró con odio. —Y no te preocupes —le susurró mientras pasaba a su lado, asegurándose de que Kagome no lo escuchara. — Tú serás el único perro en mi vida. ¡Nos vemos pronto! —gritó mientras desaparecía dejando tras de sí un remolino de tierra.

El perro se quedó plasmado con una especie de escalofrío recorriendo cada parte de su ser. ¿No hablaba enserio, verdad?

Kagome se acercó Inuyasha y le puso una mano en el hombro. —Inuyasha, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco colorado, quizá tengas fiebre.

—¡Feh! Déjame en paz —le respondió mientras tomaba su bicicleta en una mano y se agachaba para que Kagome subiera a su espalda. —Regresemos a la aldea.

La chica se trepó en su medio de transporte favorito de la era feudal y se acomodó para el viaje. El cabello plateado de Inuyasha le hacía cosquillas en la cara con el viento. Fue entonces cuando recordó que no le había dado su dotación de shampoo al Youkai lobo. Al chico que la llevaba a espaldas tampoco le caería mal usar un poco. —Eh, Inuyasha, ¿quieres un poco de shampoo? —preguntó acercándose al oído del hanyou.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? —le respondió el otro.

Kagome rodó los ojos. Todo lo que Inuyasha siempre esperaba era comida. —No, es algo que hace que tu cabello huela bien y se vea más bonito —le explicó. De repente y sin previo aviso el joven dejó de correr y la dejó caer al suelo.

—¿Le has dado al estúpido y maloliente del lobo este tal "Champúu"? — Preguntó en un tono de voz que a Kagome le dio bastante miedo.

—Eh, pues …quizá. —balbuceó temiendo por su propia seguridad.

El chico de orejas de perro se volteó ferozmente y Kagome casi pensó que estaba llorando. Su cara estaba nuevamente bastante colorada y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. —Es tu culpa —murmuró. —¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tú y tus cosas del futuro tienen la culpa! —gritó antes de alejarse corriendo en dirección de la aldea.

La miko se quedó parpadeando mientras miraba el punto rojo alejarse de su campo de visión hasta perderse en el bosque.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora a su volátil compañero? —Yo solo quería que dejaran de pelearse porque olían raro —le dijo al aire mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo. Se colocó la mochila en los hombros mientras hacia una nota mental de no volverle a ofrecer Shampoo al hanyou. Con llevarles dotaciones a Kouga y a Sesshomaru ya eran demasiadas. Pensó en la reacción extraña que Kouga había tenido cuando llegó. ¿Habría pasado algo entre esos dos? Kagome meneó la cabeza descartando la posibilidad.

—Ha de ser cosa de caninos.

* * *

**nota:** Bueno pues... después de como 10 cigarros 30 tazas de café, 10 de té y nada de dormir ... esta locura fue lo que logré. Aún no está beteada, en cuanto Eliza me ayude la corregiré, pero la tenía que publicar hoy para alcanzar a entrar al concurso. Eeeeeen fin...

Si te gustó la historia ayúdame y vota por ella en la siguiente liga:

**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/9204845 5/1/%20Votaciones-Adictos-al-crack**

Solo cambia los (punto) por un. y quitar el espacio antes de **este** 5 aquí arriba. Me marea que ffnet no me deje poner links D= De cualquier forma, el link directo se encuentra en mi perfíl, por si se quieren dar una vuelta.

Así de sencillo, me serían de gran ayuda :3 hmmm pueden votar por tres fics, ahí mismo viene la liga a los demás fics concursantes por si quieren leerlos.

Gracias de antemano si no por votar, al menos por leerlo! Como siempre, sus reviews me dan más felicidad que ganar el concurso así que ¡Dejen review!

Nos leemos!


End file.
